swtestfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Wookieepedia:April Fools' Day 2014/Wookieepedia:Wookieepedian of the Month
Wookieepedian of the Month is an award given to outstanding Wookieepedians each month. To nominate someone, please list the person's username below and give the reason why you are nominating them. Optionally, you may place the template at the top of the nominee's user page, but only after asking for and receiving the user's consent to do so. Nominations will be accepted until the end of the month. The administrators will then review the nominations, vote for the WotM, and present the award on the 1st of the following month. Try to nominate someone who has not received the award before. Nominations for those who have won the award within the past six months will be dismissed. Please vote only once, and only vote for another user. Duplicate votes, self-votes, and self-nominations will be removed. Voting ends at 0:00 UTC on the first day of the month. Nominations for the next calendar month may be placed as soon as the winner is announced. Wookieepedian of the Month Congratulations goes to our most recent winner, , for April 2014. See History for a complete list of past winners. Nominations for May 2014 Support #I'm nominating for admin as soon as he finishes dominating this WOTM vote. Toprawa and Ralltiir (talk) 00:53, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #<3 JangFett (Talk) 00:55, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #Such hatred for a guy that's only edited like 49 times, but they were the greatest edits ever! -- Riffsyphon1024 01:09, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #I have no idea who this is, but I love him/her unconditionally! P.S. I shall accept my payment with preference before May, kthxbai. Winterz (talk) 01:58, April 1, 2014 (UTC) # gives an awesome handy-J. OLIOSTER (talk) 02:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #: 's alright by my book. Even if I don't feel I know him all that well. Jorrel Fraajic 02:56, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #I don't see why we need to make WOTM before admin. Let's just go for it. But whatever. Ah, the blessed art of politics.—[[User:Cal Jedi|'Cal Jedi']] (Personal Comm Channel) 02:58, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #Better than the alternatives.--Exiled Jedi (Greetings) 03:04, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #As EJ said, better than the alternatives. Besides, they haven't really screwed up, yet. Supreme Emperor (talk) 03:18, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #As a matter of fact, I got engaged to last night, so naturally I endorse this course of action. 1358 (Talk) 14:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #Very good user! I'll give a pro! Lord Dreist (talk) 20:40, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Oppose #Fuck this fucking guy. No. Fuck him. Fuck you, . IFYLOFD (Enter the Floydome) 00:57, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #*Um. Excuse me? Who the fuck do you think you are? You aren't half the user is. You better watch your fat fucking mouth before I report you to Wikia Staff. I'm not even fucking around with RFRA. Toprawa and Ralltiir (talk) 01:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #**Fuck you, you fucking pile of shit. Where the fuck do you get off trying to honor this piece of shit, ? Fuck you, fuck , and fuck this whole damn wiki. IFYLOFD (Enter the Floydome) 01:04, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #***Ok. You want to play hard ball? Sit tight. Let me just contact someone with a little bit more authority than you. Apologies for this rudeness, . I'll make sure you come out on top. Toprawa and Ralltiir (talk) 01:07, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #****What the fuck did you just fucking say about , you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. 1358 (Talk) 14:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #There is no way I am supporting . They are a perfect example of the worst editor we can have here on the Wook. <-[[User:Omicron|'Omicron']](Leave a message at the BEEP!) 01:02, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #Who is this stupid frakker? Your edits are the worst, ! [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 01:20, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #*Battlestar Galactica, pls. Frak it! Winterz (talk) 02:00, April 1, 2014 (UTC) # is mediocre at best, to be nice, both on this site and in real life (even worse in the latter :P). Hanzo Hasashi (talk) 01:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #God bless Texas. And wipe from the face of this Wiki. I could shoot him from Stuttgart and still get the desired effect. Clone Commander Lee Talk 11:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) # , if you're reading this, you'll know why I can only vote against you. But the others need to know the truth too. Before you left your garrison, you'd had a drink, maybe two. You don't remember Paris, hon, but it remembers you. You said I was terrific—it meant zilch to you, ah!—but I have our marriage certificate, and I'll keep it till I die. --[[User:LelalMekha|'Lelal Mekha']] (Audience Room) 11:30, April 1, 2014 (UTC) #After a less-than exemplary display and a subsequent debacle over private chat, I cannot, in good faith, vote for any longer. The amount of crass ignorance displays goes beyond normal ignorance and frankly should be banned outright. Jorrel Fraajic 21:26, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Comments Guys, guys, let's all calm down a little. This is getting out of hand. Remember, we have rules and stuff. More love, less f-bombs. <3 [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) 01:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) *What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo. JangFett (Talk) 02:00, April 1, 2014 (UTC) **I just wanted to pronounce onto you something that has always been a mystery (worthy of an Indiana Jones adventure) around these parts...V-A-G-I-N-A. Winterz (talk) 02:11, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:Wookieepedia joke pages/April Fools' Day 2014